Resident Evil Gaiden: Vickers
by Matt Ryan
Summary: The final days of Brad Vickers are chronicled within. See what really happened the day of Resident Evil 3...


Resident Evil: Gaiden

i 'mso-bidi-style: normal'span 'size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'Vickers

i 'mso-bidi-style: normal'span 'size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'![if !supportEmptyParas] ![endif]

i 'mso-bidi-style:normal'span 'size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count: 1' span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size: 10.0pt'

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' My name is Bradley Vickers. I was born in Raccoon City and I've lived here my whole life. Down on Brady Street I had my first kiss. Under the Raccoon High bleachers I lost my virginity. My first job was helping out Sam down at the butcher shop. I went to flight school here. I went to police academy here. Raccoon City is my home.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' And my home is dead.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' But I digress. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. You may know of the big mansion incident up in the hills. I was there. Fuck, not like I wanted to be. I was, at that time, a member of the S.T.A.R.S. team, a special branch of the Raccoon Police Department. As it turns out, the huge Umbrella Corporation, chemicals pharmaceuticals and the like, were behind the whole thing. What happened up there, you might ask? No, not some criminals, per se.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Fucking zombies.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I know! I couldn't believe it either, but hey, that's what happened. And when half your squad is dead, you don't question the live ones. When we got back, they disbanded S.T.A.R.S. I was out of a job and at the time I was living with my girlfriend Annie. She was a great girl... I even remembered when she followed me... and ended up getting her brainpan ripped out.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' But that's later in my story. We start out yesterday morning, at what was once the apartment belonging to Annie and myself. After yesterday morning, it belonged to Annie.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Get out, Brad. Just get out."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' With tears in her eyes, my Annie opened the door and threw my bags onto the ground. I had gotten drunk the night before and, still a little lightheaded, stood up, stared at her for a second, and then walked out the door, turning to look at her beautiful brown eyes. With a bit of trepidation, I walked in, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her, stroking her long brown hair.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' But she pulled away.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Get out." she said, the tears still flowing, "You can't support us without a job. You aren't even looking for another job. With the baby coming, I can't take it, Brad. I just can't take it. One less mouth to feed is all. Call me... when you... check into a motel."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' With that, she closed the door on me. I could hear a small locking sound... and then she wept. It... broke my heart. She left me... because I was jobless. What's the world coming to nowadays?

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I had about a hundred bucks on me, so I called for a cab and drove over to the only friend I had left in the city. Jill Valentine.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Jill was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, next to Annie. She was given a job at the R.P.D. because of her skills. I had at first been angered over this. I was like, 'What the fuck?! I'm a pilot! What's she? The i 'mso-bidi-style:normal'Master of Unlocking?' Heh. Sad thing was... Jill was the most skilled cop I'd ever met... next to Chris.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Brad!" she said, surprised upon opening the door to find me there, "Uh... come in! You want a drink?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Had enough for three Brads, thanks." I sighed, slumping down on her couch, "Jill... uh... Annie kicked me out."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "That's terrible!" Jill gasped, "She hasn't called me! Why'd she do it?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "The S.T.A.R.S. thing. She says to call her tonight. I... I don't think I can. I don't have the strength, Jill, really."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' We sat in silence for a little bit. Then Jill changed the subject to a... more surprising topic.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Chris is still gone." she muttered, "Barry's back with his family and... God knows where Rebecca is. But... Brad... I have a bad feeling. Really, I do. I want you to be careful, okay?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Of course, Jill!" I said laughingly, "I'm cool like that."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "No, Brad, I'm serious." she sighed, turning my face towards hers, "Chris called. This morning."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "He... called?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "He said his snooping around Umbrella facilities has paid off. The virus... the T-Virus... it's been administered to another test subject and... released into Raccoon city."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Wh-what?!"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "None of the news stations would believe me. They just looked at me as that crazy bitch from the mansion incident. I mean, God, I know what we saw, you know what we saw, and what we saw was just too... well, I can't blame them for not believing us."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Jill, listen, I-"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' My voice choked. I scrambled for words to say. I wanted to act heroic, cocky maybe... but... what she had told me... it... emptied me. I was in shock… in fear. This was coming, it may have even already started... and there was not much Jill, me, or anyone else could do about it.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Brad, go home. Go to Annie and get out of town. Please."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "O-okay, Jill. You?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "I'm leaving tomorrow."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Okay. I'm... gonna run to the S.T.A.R.S. office and grab some files before I go see Annie. You wanna-?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "No, I gotta get my stuff packed. Traveling light, though. You should do the same."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Yeah. Will do. Um... bye, Jill."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Bye, Brad."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' So I left Jill's apartment and began the short walk to the Raccoon Police HQ. Well, usually it's not that long. Tonight... it was different.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Whaddaya mean the road's blocked?!" I exclaimed, "I'm not in a car! I'm on foot, guy!"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Road is blocked, sir. You cannot pass."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Fucking cops. And to think I associated with these kinds of assholes. I could only wonder what the road was blocked for. I had thoughts in my head that weren't too pretty. However, I had to get to the S.T.A.R.S. office, no matter what. There were files there I needed and... some personal items.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Hey, you, over here."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I heard the gruff voice call me, but when I looked around I saw no one. Hearing the same call again, I pinpointed the source. It seemed as though a man peeking out from a manhole cover was asking for me.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Uh, what do you want, dude?" I asked, kneeling down.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "You want to go to the S.T.A.R.S. office, Bradley 'Chickenheart' Vickers?" he muttered, "If I may quote... 'come with me if you want to live.'"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' How could I say no? It was a guy in a sewer who knew my name, hell, he knew my nickname. What would you do?

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Okay, so maybe I i 'mso-bidi-style:normal'should have run off screaming like a little girl, but hey, I needed things. So I looked around warily, lifted up the manhole cover, and jumped down after the guy.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Who are you?" I asked, making sure to keep my hands off of the sticky sewer walls.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Mr. Death to some, Hunk to others, friend to a select few." he said cryptically, "Call me what you will. Just know I'm one of the few in the know about Umbrella and what's really going on. And let's just say they don't plan on letting you or any of your little S.T.A.R.S. comrades live through this."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' 'Wh-what're they gonna do? And how do you know all this? Do you work for Umbrella?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "The answers to most of your questions are classified. But I can tell you what to look out for. You have a... i 'mso-bidi-style:normal'nemesis of sorts..."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Nemesis?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "You have a family here, don't you? Annie. Your mother. You want to see them live through this?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "...yes."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Then don't go near them ever again."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Startled by Hunk's comments, I pressed on through the sewers, staying close to the man in the camouflage and trying not to touch the slimy gunk on the walls. I wanted to say something… anything to break the near-silence. The only sounds we could hear were our footsteps through the sludge and muck and water dripping from the sewer pipes at a steady pace. But these sounds were loud, ambient enough to make the hairs stand on the back of your neck even though you knew what they were.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' However, the sounds you _didn't _know were the ones that made your stomach fall to your feet and those hairs jump off and fall to their doom.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "What's that… gurgle?!" I exclaimed. Hunk held up a finger and readied his gun. It was now that I'd wish I'd brought mine. I was used to running, though. This time, however, I had nowhere to run but behind this mysterious masked man.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Hunk turned the corner and let off a few rounds, lighting up the corridor ahead. For a few split seconds, a long shadow enveloped the wall and for a few seconds after the light faded, there was silence.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' But then the moaning and gurgling came back.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "What the fuck's going on?!" I cried again, but Hunk's only reply was to fire his weapon again. Deep down, however, I knew damned well what was going on. I knew not just because Jill had told me, but because of some gut feeling… some gut feeling that told me today would be my last day on Earth.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Zombies, idiot." Hunk finally replied, putting another clip into his pistol, "They're funneling out of the sewers under the police department… which means my goal lies just past it."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "What is your goal?" I asked, "Who are you? Who do you work for? How do I know you're not delivering me to Umbrella?! What is-"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Hunk held his pistol under my chin, his finger on the trigger, unmoving… not twitching a bit.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Don't ask any more questions." He growled, hearing, as I did, that more zombies were coming around the corner, "None of that is important. Now listen. I want you to take this pistol. I'm going to hold off this next wave of the undead while you get into the Police Department; it's the next ladder on the left."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "But how will you hold them off?" I asked, taking the pistol in my hand. I was about to ask again when Hunk pulled the M-16 from his backpack and gave me a nod. It was now or never.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Quickly, I ran around the corner, ready to jump onto the ladder. The corridor was filled with a gaggle of zombies who looked to be dressed in lab uniforms. Hunk turned the corner just then and unleashed a barrage of hurt onto the brain-eating bastards. I took one last look as Hunk made his stand and quickly climbed the ladder.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' When I reached the top, I found myself in a part of the building I'd never seen before. It was filled with bookcases and vials and tubes and medical equipment. At first glance, I didn't think it was the RPD building at all until I saw the logo on the wall and on the doors. I walked out of the room and saw through a window that night had fallen.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I decided to turn my attention towards getting to the S.T.A.R.S. Office. After some random walking, I found myself in a familiar area. A few more turns and I wound up at the office. I quickly ran to my desk and thumbed through the files, looking for what I needed.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' There it was! The key I'd been searching for! I quickly grabbed it, shoved it in my pocket, and walked out the door. Hopefully no one had seen me, for if they had, I'd be followed immediately and escorted out of the building. Of course, I should've been kicked out anyway since I don't work there anymore _and _I snuck in through the sewers.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' So I walked back through the station. From here I knew my way. I waltzed through corridors and into a locker room. I pulled out the key and opened the door, finding the machine gun that was saved for special S.T.A.R.S missions hidden safely therein. I tucked it away into my yellow vest and walked out of the locker room.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' That was when I came across the funny looking, disheveled man. He seemed to be snooping around, and he didn't immediately notice me staring directly at him. But when he did, his head jerked up and he ran off, like child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I almost took off after the investigative little guy, when I felt a tap at my back. I spun around to come fact-to-face with the police chief, Brian Irons.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "What're you doing back here, Vickers?" he grunted, a cigar sticking through his gritted teeth, "I could've sworn you and your other S.T.A.R.S. cohorts were fired!"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Yessir, I was!" I quickly replied, "I just came by to get a… um, a lighter I left! You know how handy those lighters are, sir!"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Irons looked me over, from head to toe and back again. He nodded silently and walked past me. I noticed he turned and went down the same corridor that skinny guy had gone down, and when he was out of view, I could've sworn I could hear footsteps.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Nonetheless, that wasn't my problem. I focused on getting out of the station. I needed to get home. Jill's words kept running through my mind.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' _Brad, go home. Go to Annie and get out of town. Please._

_span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' _span 'size: 12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'But as those words flew around, they collided with Hunk's words.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' _You want to see them live through this? Then don't go near them ever again._

_span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' _span 'size: 12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'The collision of words caused an explosion in my mind, and I could do little but panic. It was what I did best, anyway. Within a few hours, I was back at Annie's apartment; Hunk's words hadn't swayed me away from Annie. It was morning now and I needed to get her out and grow old with her. I needed her… because I was too scared to go it alone, even if I escaped.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I knocked on the door and heard Annie's footsteps. I let time pass for her to look through the peek hole, but she stood silently for a few moments after that, like she was surprised and shocked that I had returned. She opened the door and looked at me with a grimace, tears welling up in her eyes.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "What do you want, Brad." She muttered.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Listen, Annie," I started, "I went to talk to Jill after I left and she told me something. Chris found something out about that Umbrella Corporation I told you about. Those zombies? They're coming to the city. If we don't get out now… who knows how big this thing could get? I want to leave, Annie. I want you and I to leave and live. To get out of this… crazy city and live our lives. I love you, Annie."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' We both stood there, silence draping the dawn. I reached out to touch her, but she turned away, her arms folded over her stomach.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Get out, Brad." She whispered, "I can't take it anymore. I wanted a few weeks away from you and all your bullshit and now you come back and make things worse with more of that goddamned 'zombie' talk. You got fired because of it and now you think it'll make me forgive you and we can run away together? Just leave."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "But, Annie!" I stammered, "I wasn't lying about the zombies! They're real, hon! I wouldn't lie about something that killed my teammates!"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Goodbye, Brad."

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' She slammed the door on my face for the second time in twenty-four hours. I wanted to go in there, knock her out, and drag her out of this hellhole caveman style… but I knew I didn't have the heart… or the strength, for that matter. So I decided to do whatever I could. I was gonna stand outside this door, and if any of those brain-eating mother fuckers came around, they were gonna get a corpse full of lead.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' After a good five minutes of waiting around, I heard a shriek of terror. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but something told me to go help out. I ran down the stairs quickly and found, not necessarily to my surprise, a woman being attacked by gray-skinned man in tattered clothes. She was fat, so I figured she'd be a tasty treat for one of those bastards. I wasn't quite sure her assailant was a zombie, at first, until I saw his red eyes.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' These beasts were just as awful as Chris had described them.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Lady, get down!" I cried, aiming my firearm. She shrieked and pushed the zombie away frantically. I waited for the right moment and unloaded on the monster, sending its corpse flying to the ground.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Th-thank you, sir." The woman gasped, "What was that… thing?"

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "You don't wanna know." I replied. I helped her from the ground and escorted her to her apartment. As she closed the door, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I closed my eyes tightly… it couldn't be, could it? I fired more than thirty bullets into that guy…

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' But lo and behold, I turned to find the zombie coming towards me menacingly, leaking some kind of blood-like fluid from the bullet holes, but it certainly wasn't blood.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Die, you zombie bastard!" I yelled, trying to sound like Rambo or something. In fact, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I did know I wanted to blow this fucker away. I fired at him, waving the gun up and down, spraying him with bullets. Maybe I'd liquefy the bastard.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' After a good hail of gunfire, the corpse fell, finally devoid of life. I remembered something Chris told me after they got out of the Spencer Mansion: _You have to sever their spinal cords, detach them from the brain._ Hopefully, I did just that.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I slowly made my way up the stairs, back to Annie's apartment. I found, to my surprise, that her door was left open and her apartment was empty. I called out her name and searched around, but to no avail.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' She was gone.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' So now what would I do? I could run all over the place looking for her, but where would I look? She could be anywhere by now; I was down there dealing with that thing for a good fifteen minutes, and I was too wrapped up in it to notice anything happening to Annie. But why would zombies go after Annie? It didn't make much sense. They weren't smart enough to be kidnappers… they were Goddamned monsters!

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' Nonetheless, I had to go looking for her at least. I held tightly onto my gun and walked down the stairs. I heard a large explosion coming from a few streets over, but I didn't have time to check it out. I had to find Annie and leave the city… fast.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' I trekked down the streets of Raccoon City, not seeing any site of Annie. I did, however, see the beginning of what I knew would be horrible carnage. The undead littered the streets, feasting on the corpses of those they had trapped, the corpses of those who would soon become like them. I got close enough to check if their feast was my girlfriend, but luckily… or unluckily, however you look at it… none of them was Annie.

span 'size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-size:10.0pt'span 'mso-tab-count:1' The city was in shambles. Jill had been right. I should've gotten outta town yesterday… shouldn't have been so stupid as to go get the gun… why did I go get that gun anyway? Was I _planning_ on going through this bullshit? Do I have some sort of death wish?

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Or deep down… maybe I just want to be a hero for once… instead of running from danger, maybe I just want to run to it… face it… and defeat it. Maybe it was time for Bradley "Chickenheart" Vickers to take the lead… and come out on top.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' That was when I heard the explosion. I jerked around, shocked at the seemingly random mishap. Turning away, I was stunned by yet another explosion.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' _No coincidence, _I thought, _someone's blowing shit up._

_span 'mso-tab-count:1' _I hoisted up my gun and walked towards the source of the explosions. I saw a few cars turned over, with some dead or undead people burning inside, the smell of charred flesh worse than that of rotting flesh. I held tightly to my stomach and to my gun as my every instinct told me to turn around and to run at the same time. What could have caused this much damage?

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I quickly learned.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "S.T.A.R.S.!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' My eyes widened and, for the moment, I trembled. There was a monster in front of me… one unlike the zombies I had seen littering the streets of Raccoon. This was a monster that was focused. This was a monster that was created to kill.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' This was a monster that wanted me.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Quickly, I unloaded my gun into the guy, sending him barreling into the ground. He apparently didn't expect it, but as I ran away I could hear him stirring… hear him get to his feet… hear him cry or gurgle or whatever he did.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "S.T.A.R.S.!" he moaned again. I looked behind me once as I ran, and the creature was nearly upon me again. It was then that I noticed the rocket launcher in it's claws. But what kind of zombie could use a rocket launcher? What kind of monster was I dealing with? I ran into a small alleyway but found myself cornered. I held up the gun and fired, but this time the monster did not fall back. He kept coming.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I prepared myself for sweet oblivion, but kept one eye open… I wasn't afraid anymore.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "BRAD!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' The voice rang out like a gunshot and time spun into a slow motion loop. I couldn't help but watch as the frail body leapt into the air. It jumped between the tendril that shot forth from the monster's arm and myself. I called out but it was too late. The body fell to the ground and the monster shrieked. It ran into the night, but I wasn't concerned about it anymore. I kneeled down and turned the body over.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "A… Annie…?" I shivered, drinking in the cold, "Annie… no, this isn't right. ANNIE!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' She looked up at me, a thick, yellow liquid dripping from her lips. I wanted to do something… anything… I would've traded places with her if I could… but instead, she placed her finger shakily onto my lips and closed her eyes.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "B-Brad…" she muttered, gasping for air as she did, "Please… promise me you… promise me you will survive… promise me…"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I held to her tightly, nodding my head and letting the tears flow. As I rocked back and forth with her body in my arms, I could somehow feel her heart stop… and at that same moment, my heart stopped as well.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' No, not literally. In a manner of speaking, I suppose. At that moment, Brad Vickers was no more. I had a new mission. I was going to kill that hulking monstrosity before he hurt ANYONE else. And I was going to kill him good.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Hey!" I yelled, standing over Annie's fallen body, "Hey, you son of a bitch! I thought you wanted me, huh?! I thought you wanted to kill me like you did to this poor… this poor, innocent woman! HUH!? DID YOU!?"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I fired my gun into the air, screaming like a wild beast unleashed from his cage after years of captivity. I looked around for the monster, for my _nemesis. _That's what this thing was. It was the thing Hunk had mentioned. This thing wanted me dead, at any cost. It was out for MY blood, and MY pain. It wanted MY head.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' But I wasn't goin' down without a fight.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Fire rained from the heavens again, a brimstone shower meant to extinguish my life. I turned to see my Nemesis… _the _Nemesis… staring down at me, his face twisted into an unmovable grimace. But somewhere, deep down, I could've sworn I saw a smile.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I fired my gun at the Nemesis, it's roar echoing over the blasts. I could see it was playing with me, toying with me, but I didn't care. It was going to die.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' It was going to die.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' It was going to die.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' It was going to-

span 'mso-tab-count:1' *Chick-Chick, Chick-Chick*

span 'mso-tab-count:1' The clip was empty. I had another one, but what I didn't have was time. I sprinted away, as fast as my legs could take me. He was gaining, but I could fit in narrow pathways that he could not. He looked like he could just but through the walls, but he merely chose to follow me on the rooftops.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Soon, I lost track of him and found myself in a small alleyway. I could hear them coming… not the Nemesis, but some of the weaker zombies. They were crawling and inching towards me. I inserted the new clip and backed away from the sounds. One turned the corner and I fired. Quickly, I ran into a nearby door.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Finally alone, I began to gather my thoughts. However, my train of thought was broken as I heard the door behind me open and slam shut.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Who the fuck-?!" I cried, pointing the gun towards the door.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Don't shoot, Brad!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I lowered my gun and looked at Jill Valentine. But at that same moment, I realized everything. I realized why the Nemesis wasn't following me through the alleyways.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' He had spotted Jill.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Damn it, Jill… he's comin' for us." I gasped, unsure of what to say, "He's comin' for us and we're all gonna die! He's after S.T.A.R.S. members, Jill. There's no escape!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' That was really my cryptic way of telling Jill to run. I ran out the door, hoping to distract the monster. I knew I couldn't kill him… I'd tried everything I had, and nothing had worked. I had to face the facts that if one of needed to survive… if one of us needed to stop Umbrella, it was Jill.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I'd be martyr.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I cried out again, this time running but not in a firing position. I ran through the trees, through the roadblocks… I ran until I arrived at the place where it all began.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "…R.P.D…" I muttered to myself, "I'm back at the fucking R.P.D.!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I threw down my gun in disgust, but turned to see Jill making her way towards me.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "Jill, no!" I tried to exclaim, "You have to run!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' However, I barely got her name out before I felt the claw clasp tightly around my skull. I screamed, truly terrified but also so numb that I didn't care anymore. I looked into the sky as the Nemesis held my in the air and pulled my face tight…

span 'mso-tab-count:1' …and then he rammed the tendril through my skull.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' The screams stopped, and once again the slow motion kicked in… but this time, it was I falling… and falling… and falling… the 2-foot fall felt like an eternity. I shut my eyes to keep the blood out, but it was no use.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I breathed one last time and let death take me.

![if !supportEmptyParas] ![endif]

span 'mso-tab-count:1' **Two Days Later…**

**![if !supportEmptyParas] ![endif]**

**span 'mso-tab-count:1' **My eyes open and the crust falls to the pavement.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I try to crawl away, but I can't control my legs. I'm acting on pure instinct now, and even though I still seem to be capable of rational thought, I can feel it fading.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Thoughts I don't think creep into my mind and I feel it wasting away, rotting away.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' _Itchy… scratchy… tasty…_

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I begin to chew on my arm. As much as my mind hates it, my brain loves it. The cold, rubbery flesh falling down my gullet and into my stomach feels natural.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' More. More.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I hunger, but I can't satiate it. No matter what I do, it won't stop.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I wander, my legs moving on their own… my mind is fading…

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Find it. FIND THE MEAT.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' There's one, one morsel for me.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Gnaw… gnaw… it tastes good… it feels good…

span 'mso-tab-count:1' More. MORE.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' The man points his metal at me? No. MORE.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I can't… I cannot make him out…

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Flesh crawls with juice. The juice will be MINE.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Down my throat it will go.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' He clicks and I hear his words.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' "I'm Leon Kennedy! R.P.D.! Stop, or I'll shoot!"

span 'mso-tab-count:1' _…tasty…_

span 'mso-tab-count:1' **BLAM.**

**span 'mso-tab-count:1' **I fall.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Sleep now.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Goodbye…

span 'mso-tab-count:1' …Annie…

span 'size:12.0pt'

* * *

span 'mso-tab-count:1' Well, this is certainly my first fanfiction of the year, and most certainly my first fanfiction in a long time. I always wanted to do a Resident Evil story, and a lot of you know how I love secondary characters. It only seemed right to chronicle the last days of Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' I hope you all enjoyed the story, and don't worry kids. Matt hasn't retired yet… he's got more to come.

span 'mso-tab-count:1' - Matt Ryan


End file.
